Gingerbread
by TheRantDragon
Summary: Wally wants to bake cookies. Artemis would rather not be freezing her ass off. Shameless spitfire smut; smutfire!
**Disclaimer- Do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters.**

 **Another fic that I never posted here. FFnet goes through phases where they delete M-rated smut fics for no good reason, so I had only posted this on A03. But you know what? I want to put it on here too, there's just not enough good Spitfire smut anymore. The world needs more Spitfire sex.**

 **AMIRIGHT?**

 **(I know little about California, cut me teh slacks)**

 **(you didn't hear it from me, but I MIGHT be planning to try and write a new smut soon. Maybe. Don't hold your breath, it depends on my muse cooperating)**

 **HOT SMUTFIRE BELOW. ENJOY.**

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Word Count:** 3,562

 **o.o.o.o**

When Wally woke up, he could just sense that mother nature had left a surprise outside of the Palo Alto apartment. Something in his genes just totally set off mental alarm bells whenever there was snow within his vicinity. It wasn't a thing he could readily explain, but he chalked it up to an intuition for all things fun. Since _he_ was such a fun guy, of course.

And snow was definitely what he called _fun_.

He awoke sluggishly as usual, with one side of his face pressed into his overstuffed pillow, and the knuckles of his left hand brushing the cold hardwood flooring. That was his first clue that it was cool outside.

The second clue was that he could actually feel the cooler air hitting his skin. Wally was by no means cold himself, but he could tell the air lapping gently against his skin was meant to sink like icy claws into his hide. Too bad for it that he was a personal space heater.

The house seemed muffled, too. The kind of muffled that only a soft layer of snow could cause.

Wally let out a yawn and pushed himself up with his palms, reaching for the window located just above the headboard of their bed.

Sure enough, a single peak outside had him grinning like a kid.

It wasn't like it was a _huge_ snow; California wasn't exactly anything ever close to a perfect winter wonderland, but it was a fair little smattering that dusted the grass and reminded Wally that it was, in fact, only a week until the holidays. It was an easy thing to lose track of when the temperature so rarely dipped below anything less than mildly agreeable.

Letting the curtain fall back in place, Wally took a moment to rub the rheum from his eyes and check the clock on the bedside table. It was nine-thirty, kind of early for the speedster, but snow was well worth breaking his habits for a day. He turned to look for his girlfriend and share the pleasant news, only to find a very large pile of covers next to him.

He had to stifle his mirth. Artemis was always, _always_ taking the covers in her sleep. Even when it was in the middle of the hottest summer on record, she'd have the entirety of the thin sheet wrapped messily around her sweating, sprawled legs. Wally, during those occasions, often found himself waking up on the floor because Artemis apparently couldn't stand his "suffocating body heat" when it was "one thousand degrees in the house already".

 _Bet she wouldn't be saying that right now, though_ , Wally thought with amusement, seeing the covers rise and fall slowly with her breaths.

"Uh, babe? You in there?" he ventured, poking the heap. The blankets began to shift, and moments later she had pushed aside the covers just enough that he could see the top of a bed head hair do and narrowed gray eyes.

"I'm fucking _freezing_ ," Artemis said in a morning rasp.

Wally grinned at her fondly, laughed at her when she groaned and slipped her head back into her makeshift cocoon. He scooted over close to her, reaching over to expose her face again before carefully straddling her blankets and bending to place a kiss on her cheek.

"It's snowing outside!" he told her happily. And oh man, those words somehow threw him into full out holiday mode. He wanted to make snowman (impossible with this little snow, but he could dream), and buy copious amounts of candy canes, and make hot chocolate, and oh oh— "Artemis we _need_ to bake cookies. Like asap."

"What?" the blonde asked incredulously, frowning up at him like he was crazy."Why?"

"Because it's snowing outside," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It can't snow and there not be gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate involved, at least not in _this_ household! I'm going to the store," he declared, starting to clamber off of her, but the blonde shot her hand out and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No. I need you to keep me warm," she insisted.

"But, babe, it almost never snows here, we'll probably never get another chance!"

"We have the whole day, Wally," Artemis smirked, her other hand poking out of the covers to hold his. She began absently playing with his long, thin fingers, spreading apart the digits mildly and counting the freckles that dotted the back of it.

"It could stop at any minute, the outlook is already not looking good," Wally commentated as he used his free hand to peek around the curtains again. Indeed, the deep gray clouds already seemed to be parting, the snowflakes growing depressingly small as a result. He could hear faint little drips outside the house, and the sound of a car going down their neighborhood road sounded wet. Like, _melting snow_ wet.

Yet Artemis would not release his hand.

"Artemis…" he whined. "How can you deny me delicious food?"

The archer flicked her eyes lazily up at him, her hands still messing with his. There was something about her gaze that brought him to a level of interested attention, especially when she opened her mouth and laid out a proposition for him.

"Fine, you can go. In fact, I'll go with you. But first I have a little favor to ask…" she said slyly. And oh… that _tone_. He knew that tone very well. It sent shivers up his spine and made heat pool low in his gut.

"Yeah?" he asked. She just continued to smirk up at him, and Wally knew she wasn't going to say it for him, she expected him to get the picture on his own. It wasn't like she wasn't giving him a big enough hint or anything, especially when she brought his hand closer to her face and started to nibble gently on the end of his finger. He watched her nip none-too-gently at the pad of his middle finger and then suck away the sting, and something about that just kind of really spurred him into action.

"One really toasty archer, coming right up," he murmured with a knowing smile.

In a flash he'd unwrapped her from her precious blankets, leaving only one to cover them both up as he pressed his naturally warm body along the length of her own. She let out a soft noise of satisfaction at that simple action alone, the heat from his body seeping into her skin and making her purr like a cat. She had her legs tangled in his within a heartbeat, her arms wrapping around his back and pressing on his shoulder blades to bring him closer.

Wally kissed her lazily, their lips constantly coming together for brief little pecks that grew more and more frantic. The level of cold that left Artemis freezing like this just didn't come around often enough in California, and it always made him forget how snuggly she got. It was really just the _cutest_ thing about her, but he would never use that word to describe it out loud; she might not take too kindly to the notion.

Still, there was nothing the speedster loved more than giving his archer exactly what she wanted, whether it was a discreet cuddle session on the couch, or something a little more intimate.

"You should get cold more often, babe," he whispered as he moved down to her smooth neck, kissing and biting at it the whole way down it's length. All the while Artemis was rubbing her body against his in the most delicious ways; her legs never stopped moving, the strong calves caressing his defined ones over and over in search of friction. The calloused palms of her hands rubbed circles along his back, carefully and slowly stroking down the peppered skin until Wally grunted in pleasure when she slipped under his boxers and squeezed his ass. He bit roughly at the sensitive skin behind her earlobe in retaliation.

"You're really not even fair," Artemis insisted breathlessly, her hands still on his butt, mashing and pinching in a way that caused him to buck rather unceremoniously against her hips. "How are you so _warm_ all the time?"

"You know it's not all it's cracked up to be," he said, moving back up to her lips. "I sweat really easily when it's hot outside."

"Oh, believe me, I've noticed," Artemis laughed with a scrunched up nose, then pinched his ass cheek so hard he yelped and reached behind him to pull her hands away with a huge pout on his face.

"That hurt."

"It was supposed to."

With a huff, Wally peeled the cover back. Her nipples were tight with chill, showing plainly through her forest green pajama top, and he just couldn't resist the urge to grab one with his teeth. He let his hot breath fan out over the patterned cotton, the moist heat reaching her as it seeped in through the shirt.

She moaned, and he chanced a glance up to see her cheeks turning rosy with rising lust. Grinning, he went in for a much harder grip between two of his teeth, rolling the bud harshly between them until Artemis was squirming with the effort to get her hands out of his grasp.

"Wally," she berated, biting her lower lip. "Get on with it!"

"Impatient are we?" he drawled slowly, moving to her other nipple to give it a little of the same treatment.

"Need I remind you that your precious cookie baking opportunity is slipping away from you?"

"...fair point, beautiful. But I think making you squirm a little is probably worth the risky delay," he laughed.

Ignoring her look, her grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it up and over her arms before tossing it carelessly onto their bedroom floor. He spent a few moments admiring her chest, the two tiny moles near the junction of her left armpit. He reached out to palm the soft mound.

Artemis was so gorgeous underneath him, and he could tell her body was heating up fast thanks to his ministrations. It filled him full of arousal to see her enjoying his touch so much. His cock was tight inside of his boxer shorts, almost unbearably so; he reached down to rub himself with his free hand while the other switched one breast for the other.

Artemis's smouldering eyes fell down to his crotch, watching him rub himself through his boxers with a look of approval.

"As hot as _that_ is…" she murmured, her hands moving down. She batted his hand away and used her index finger to pull down the elastic band of his shorts, just enough that his hard dick sprang free against his stomach. She made a throaty sound at the sight of it, and Wally couldn't contain his moan; whenever she made noises like that, especially when they were caused by him, it made him feel like he was about to burn up on the spot.

Artemis was so freaking hot, he loved, _loved_ to make her feel good in any way that he could, and oh god it was just such an added bonus that a lot of the things that made her happy in bed involved lots and lots of _touching_. He _loved_ touching her, feeling her soft yet strong skin, feeling the muscle and sinew undulating under his fingertips. Holding Artemis was just more than he could ever describe, having her in his arms and his alone.

And likewise, having her hands on him, being caressed by her, loved by her, _wanted_ by her…

Wally was so beyond crazy for her, there was no way he could ever drag his head back above the surface.

Not that he ever wanted too; he was just fine with sinking deeper.

"Mm, Arty," Wally hummed when Artemis wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke him slow. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, his hands pausing on her breasts, only able to focus on the feel of her coarse yet gentle hand sliding from base to head over and over and over again.

Panting, he tilted his head down and watched, watched her slender, talented hand making quick work of him. He was thick and flushed, and he started to jerk into the loose fist she had around him, and he wasn't even the least bit ashamed at the pre-cum that welled up on his head.

"You're so cute," Artemis grinned huskily. "And hot. God, Wally, do you even know how much you just drive me up the fucking wall?" She asked hotly, letting her thumb swipe away the cum before she brought it to her lips and sucked the taste off.

The sight drove Wally past the edge of sanity. He growled out, pinning her wrists above her head yet again.

"I'd like to drive _you_ into a wall right now, babe," Wally breathed out with intensity, ravenously attacking her plump lips. He kissed her until he could barely breathe, kissed her until both their mouths were raw and would probably bruise later. The very moment he broke away, Artemis caught her breath and replied.

"Please do, _Wall_ man," she laughed, but he could sense the desperation, the need underneath the joke.

Wally just kissed her more, distracting her while he pushed the blanket all the way off of them and pulled her panties down. She lifted her hips to help him, then spread her legs instinctively for him. He could feel the intense heat radiating from between her legs, and he reached down to pet the innermost part of her thighs, close to the damp heat he wanted so badly to sink into.

But he had a couple of things to take care of first.

Wally swiped his index finger straight up her center, getting a deep sense of satisfaction over how soaked she was for him.

"Babe, you are just so _gorgeous_ ," he hummed, pressing his thumb hard on her clit and rolling the bundle of nerves underneath it. She didn't even respond, she was too busy with her eyes shut tight and her bottom lip caught under her teeth in a futile effort to keep quiet.

It made very little difference, he could hear the faint whine in her throat and it made his dick give a twinge.

Fuck, it was all getting to be too much. He needed to make his next move fast or he'd be getting himself off on the sheets before he could get himself nestled inside of her.

He just needed a _taste_ of her first. The heady, salty flavour that was Artemis. He fucking loved it, he'd make any excuse in the world to get his face between her legs.

 _And there's definitely one thing I can think of that blows gingerbread cookies out of the water…_ Wally thought mischievously as he ducked down and placed his mouth on her.

"Wally, oh god," Artemis groaned, squirming and clamping her thighs down around his head as he went to work. Her fingers entangled in his hair, pushing his face so close that he felt dizzy from her intoxicating scent. He lapped up the center, loving the way her flavour was so greedy and sticky, clinging to his lips and mouth like it was just _begging_ to be tasted. Wally gripped her hips, digging his blunt nails against her skin as he lifted her ass up off the mattress to gain some better access. Her thighs were still in a vice on him, but he couldn't care less. He shifted one hand over, rubbing her clit with his thumb while he pushed his tongue into her entrance, almost whimpering out loud as the mouth-watering substance surrounded his taste buds all at once, those tight muscles flexing around his tongue as if inviting him in deeper. There was only so far he could go, though, and he happily twisted and curled his tongue there, taking all that he could. Wally had always been a greedy eater, and this was no exception to him, even if it wasn't something that could ever fill him.

This treat wasn't about him, it was about the shifting, moaning woman above him. He'd never be able to get enough of her sweet taste on his tongue, but at least he could satisfy her needs with a few well placed strokes of his tongue.

Pushing his tongue in as far as it could go, Wally curled it upwards tightly and drew it out slow. He could tell Artemis was so, so close, her lips swollen and red and her voice quivering as he pulled away, her hot arousal following him up in a clear string that broke halfway up. He started to lick any remaining off his lips and the front of his chin, but Artemis had other plans.

She grabbed his face and yanked him down, smashing her lips against his. Her tongue darted out to swathe away her own taste, licking a flat stripe along his chin before tracing across his heated lips. The knowledge that she was tasting herself so thoroughly made his ears hot, and his dick ache.

"Babe, _babe_ ," he gasped. He rolled off the bed, then picked her up by the thighs in one smooth motion, hiking her up so she could wrap her legs around his narrow hips. He pushed her against the nearest empty wall and aligned his cock with her entrance before stroking in roughly.

They both moaned, and Wally buried his face in her neck, and Artemis clutched at his hair while their flesh clapped together over and over again in the quiet house. Their breathing was ragged, their movements harsh but synced perfectly. Wally fucked into her as deeply as he could manage without hurting her, loving the way her innermost muscles tightened welcomingly around him, drawing him in so deep he saw spots.

"Wally, god, don't stop, don't stop or I'll _kill_ you!" Artemis threatened deliriously, her hips just as vicious in their relentless onslaught. Her legs constricted him so tightly that it hurt. He wasn't going to last, it all felt too damn good. He reached down between them and pressed his thumb on her clit for the third time that morning. It was an instantaneous reaction, like a button that had set her off the moment he pressed it.

Artemis cried out in ecstasy, squeezing Wally with her thighs, and the first twitch of her contracting muscles had him coming inside of her, deep and hard and it was all he could do to keep his knees from buckling as the sensations rocked through their bodies so deeply.

When they finished, Wally took a few stumbling steps backward and fell onto the bed with his grip firm on Artemis. He rolled them to the side and released her, pulling his soft cock out of her.

Wally slid onto his knees and cleaned the insides of her thighs up, licking softly at the cum that had leaked back out and traversed in tiny rivulets down the contours of the muscles that lined the inside of her thighs. When he was done, he pulled back and looked up at her, wrapping his arms around her waist so that his chin pressed against her stomach.

"Well? Are you warm?" Wally asked with a grin. Not that he even needed too; he could see the sweat clinging to her forehead and neck, and the sheen of red on her shoulders and chest were dead giveaways.

"Definitely. I think we may have melted the snow outside," she mused playfully, carding her fingers through his messy ginger locks. The mention of snow, however, caught Wally's attention, and he pulled himself away from her to climb onto the mattress and peer out the blinds. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"It's still snowing! Quick!" Wally said, speeding across the room and grabbing some of Artemis's clothes. He threw them at her, and she caught them just barely. "Put some clothes on, we need gingerbread cookies!"

"You know, when I said I would go with you…" Artemis trailed off, looking at the clothes unhappily.

"Don't do this to me, Artemis," Wally bemoaned, already trying to shimmy into a pair of pants.

She pursed her lips. "Alright fine. Just give me some time to shower, I'm all sweaty."

"But we don't have time!" Wally insisted with irritation, watching her gather the clothes into her hands and walk calmly towards their bathroom. She deposited the clothes on top of the sink and poked her head back out.

"Yes, we do. And you have two options here, Flash Boy. You can either hush up and join me, or you can just go by yourself and miss out," she said.

Wally stared at the bathroom door where she'd disappeared once more. He looked at the window, which he knew snow was drifting down softly behind.

Then he looked at the bathroom door again, mentally battling with himself.

"I, uh… what _exactly_ am I missing out on?" he asked faintly, dropping his shirt and padding into the bathroom. A few moments later he closed the door with a click behind him.

Luckily, the weatherman had predicted the snow would be fluttering down for the rest of the day and the next.


End file.
